Dimensional Crisis
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: PG for violence. Two kids from our world get trapped under rubble from a building that exploded. They pass out from lack of oxygen. They wake up in the T-Car! Was this an accident? How will they get home? WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Dimensional Crisis  
  
Summary: Two kids from our world get trapped under rubble from a building that exploded. They pass out from lack of oxygen. They wake up in the T- Car! Was this an accident? How will they get home? WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!?!  
  
BTW, this story started when a friend of mine had a dream that this happened to us, but I changed it (considering some VERY disturbing things happened in it...). My friend's name in this is Adam and I'm Katrina (Those are NOT our real names (although I'd LOVE to be named Katrina)).  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own (sort of) Adam and Katrina.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A.N. Author's notes)  
  
-Talking Telepathically-

* * *

Hi! Let me introduce myself. 'Name's Katrina. Katrina Cooper. I'm just your average kid.  
  
Well, I WAS.  
  
I wasn't the most popular kid in Olympus (my hometown), but I was a regular kid.  
  
My best friend was a boy. His name is Adam. Adam Silver. He was, well...odd sometimes. Most the other kids considered him weird, but he was---is---a GREAT friend.  
  
Ever since all our other "friends"---with the exception of a few kids that we talked to at lunch---abandoned us, Adam hasn't really trusted anyone. I tried, but it never worked.  
  
We went Olympus Junior High School. It was three stories high and drove me nuts. All day I'd run up or down the stairs. All the way. Every hour.  
  
I only liked one teacher---Mr. Borgstam---and I only got him one trimester. He was funny, didn't think I was a showoff, didn't get on my case because I didn't study or write notes---I got straight A's without them---and, most importantly, actually PUNISHED kids that teased me and Adam.  
  
That was another thing: Adam and I MUST have been the most teased kids in school. Kids PRACTICALLY rallied around our table and threw insults at us.  
  
Well, at least Adam and I were in all of our classes together. Although it gave the kids ANOTHER reason to tease us: they said we were in love. They had said this since 3rd grade and it got on my nerves! Adam avoided me sometimes when it got really bad, hoping that they'd think we weren't.  
  
Those problems seemed pretty trivial after what happened to us.

* * *

Well, at 12:30 P.M., Adam and I were at the lunch, eating our meal, when we heard an explosion. Kids where screaming and running. Debris was flying everywhere.  
  
Some people got trapped under some of the debris.  
  
I jumped up. Unlike the other kids, who were trying to run TOWARDS the door, I ran away, towards the trapped kids.  
  
Adam grabbed my arm. "What are you doing, Katrina?!?! The door's that way!!!" He said, pointing in the direction everyone else was.  
  
"There are some people trapped over there! I'm not going to leave them to die!"  
  
"Are you insane? We're not sure another explosion won't go off!" Adam said.  
  
"I don't care! Save yourself if you want, I'm going back!" I yelled. I broke his grip on my arm and ran.  
  
I past several teachers who said, "Everyone, stay clam! Move out of the building in an orderly fashion!" No one listened.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder, 'Why did anyone bomb the building in the first place? Last time I checked, the US wasn't at war with anyone!'  
  
I tried to lift up some debris. Unfortunately, I wasn't the strongest person around.  
  
However, Adam was pretty strong.  
  
He showed up next to me and began help.  
  
"I thought you said this is insane!" I said.  
  
"It is! I guess I'm just insane too!" He said.  
  
We managed to get it up after much pulling and a little help from a few teachers. We got all the people out, including some kids that used to tease us. They were in tears because they thought they were going to die. It was a miracle that no one did.  
  
I heard a teacher call the fire department, as if no one else already had. "The blast came from an elevator shaft that's out of order. Yes, it was before the blast. No one was killed, but many were injured."  
  
A teacher came up to us and said, "You know, even though you SHOULD have left with the other student, I think you can expect a medal in your near future."  
  
I smiled. 'This might put an end to the teasing.' I thought.  
  
The teacher said, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Is everyone else out?" I hollered.  
  
"Yes, expect for a few staff members and you two. The other floors have been evacuated for a while."  
  
"Good." We followed the teacher.  
  
All the sudden, I heard another explosion come from behind us.  
  
Adam and I were in very large ditch caused by the explosion. We turned and saw a wall falling. It fell on us.  
  
Because we were in the ditch, it didn't crush us. However, it did trap us.  
  
I felt a tingling sensation, then it stopped. 'Weird.' I thought.  
  
"Adam! Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm not!" I heard him.  
  
"Where are you?" I asked.  
  
"Over here!" He said. I followed his voice.  
  
"How much air do you think we have?" He asked.  
  
"If we're lucky, five minutes." I replied.  
  
He groaned.  
  
"We'd better stop talking and wasting our oxygen." I said.  
  
"Why? They can't get us out in less then five minutes! They'd need a CRANE to get the wall off us. We're dead."  
  
I sat down. Tears spilled as I thought of my little brother. My older brother. My older sister. My parents. All the people that I loved that I'd never get to see again.  
  
I don't know how long it was, but soon, I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up. At first, I was amazed that I did. I thought I would never wake up.  
  
I sat up. I heard a strangely familiar monotone voice say, "They're awake. Finally." It was a female voice. However it was said it fairly loudly, as if the person she was talking to was in a different room.  
  
I sat up slowly. I was still tired.  
  
I saw all sorts of buttons and gizmos and stuff. I turned around and gasped.  
  
I saw a girl in a black leotard and a blue hooded cape. She had a weird belt with weird jewel-like things on them.  
  
I recognized her as Raven the telekinetic Azarathian from the cartoon show "Teen Titans".  
  
Adam and I were HUGE fans. I said, "You're Raven? THE Raven? THE Raven from Teen Titans?!?!"  
  
"Yes." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
Adam stirred at Raven's name. He sat up and looked at her. "NO WAY!!! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!"  
  
A red-haired girl with green eyes came into the car, which I soon recognized, after a little more looking around, as the T-Car. It wasn't moving (obviously, because Raven and the girl were the only ones in the car and neither were driving).  
  
I recognized the girl. It was Starfire, the Tameranean. Or Koriandr, the Tameranean princess, depends on if you're watching the TV show or if you're reading the comic books. I assumed she was the one from the TV show.  
  
She gasped. "Glorious! They are awake!" Yep, she's the one from the TV show.  
  
She came up and gave Adam and me a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"We won't be much longer if you keep hugging us!" Adam said in a strained voice.  
  
"Oh! My evil!" Starfire said.  
  
"I believe you mean, 'My bad', Star." I heard a male voice say. I looked around and saw the passenger seat was now occupied by Robin the Boy Wonder.  
  
"Oh. Right." Starfire put on the same anime embarrassed grin she did in "Final Exam" after Robin said, "Starfire, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping.".  
  
"I found out that the hospitals are FULL from all the people that were hurt in the blast and people that are there for other reasons. We still don't know why they bombed the school." Robin said. "We may have to bring these two to the med center at Titans Tower."  
  
"Can't we just find their parents?" Said Cyborg, who had just climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
"We can't FIND them. We don't even know their names."  
  
"Okay, hello? Could you have just asked 'them' what their names are?" Adam said. I shot him a death glare. How could he get the guts to talk to the Titans like that?!  
  
"Sorry. What are you names?" Robin said.  
  
"My name is Katrina Cooper. His name is Adam Silver."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm..." Robin started.  
  
"Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy just came in." I said.  
  
"Right. Anyways, I'll go look for your parents... what are their first names?"  
  
I told him (A.N. I'm too lazy to come up with them right now).  
  
"I'll check it out at the Tower." Robin said. He left the car. I noticed for the first time the R-Cycle. He drove to Titans Tower.  
  
'This is TOO COOL!!!' I thought. 'Maybe I AM dead...'  
  
BB said, "So...are you guys fans of ours?"  
  
"OF COURSE!!!" Adam and I said in voices that could raise the dead.  
  
"I've ONLY seen every episode!" Adam said.  
  
"Yeah! And I've ONLY seen all the episodes I can and have done piles of research on you guys!"  
  
The Titans looked puzzled. "'Seen every episode'?"  
  
Adam was about to say something, but I elbowed him. "Umm, you see, we don't come from here."  
  
BB went, "Huh?" Cyborg said, "What?" Starfire looked puzzled. Raven said nothing.  
  
"You see, we come from somewhere where you guys don't exist. No superheroes do."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" BB and Cy said.  
  
"Who takes down the bad guys?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"The police. No one has superpowers." I replied.  
  
All the Titans (other then Robin and Raven) looked like I just solved world hunger.  
  
Raven asked, "Did the school from your world get bombed?"  
  
"Yeah." Adam said.  
  
"Then it's simple. You two are from a different dimension. Where is your city in your dimension?"  
  
I was still taken aback, but Adam found a map and pointed out where it was. It was the EXACT same spot as Jump City.  
  
"I thought so. You city is laid out just like ours, correct?"  
  
I looked around. It DID look just like Olympus, except different names. I nodded.  
  
"Then it's simple. The blast in both dimensions at the same time in the same place caused a portal to be created between them. For some reason, you two went through the portal, but the others didn't. Either that or you ALL got moved." Raven said like it was the simplest thing on Earth to understand.  
  
I looked at some of the people that were still there from the explosion. None of them looked like the ones from our dimension.  
  
I said, "Only Adam and I came here. No one else looks familiar."  
  
"All right, we've got that straightened out." Adam said. "The question is, why didn't anyone else come? Why was it just us?"  
  
I looked for a way to find out. "Wait...I remember a man in our dimension with a video camera. He works for a company that was doing a documentary on what public education is like now. If we could look at the tape from his camera, maybe we could find out."  
  
"Great idea!" Cyborg said. "Let's get to Titans Tower and tell Robin."  
  
He started the car and drove in the direction of Titans Tower.

* * *

How'd you like it? Please review! Sorry if it's short. 


	2. At Titan's Tower

Dimensional Crisis

Summary: Two kids from our world get trapped under rubble from a building that exploded. They pass out from lack of oxygen. They wake up in the T- Car! Was this an accident? How will they get home? WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!?!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my co-author and I didn't get the time (considering most of the time he was talking about one of my other stories!) Besides, school started for me.

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Perhaps. Who knows? (Other then me and my co-author, of course)

Lost Inside: Thanks.

Spazzfire: Thanks, and I wish something like that would happen to ME too!

Kung-fu cow: Well, duh, you would know! You're my co-author!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

$Author's Notes$

-Talking Telepathically-

* * *

Well, I guess I don't really have to tell you that the trip to the tower was awkward. I mean, being in a car with your favorite superheroes can make you **very** nervous! 

I finally managed to ask, "So, why did you bring me and Adam to your car?"

Raven said, "We knew you needed medical attention and the emergency crews had enough on their hands." She went back to reading her book. I KNEW she was hiding something.

Cyborg said, "That and **you **made us." He was talking to Raven.

Raven snapped, "Shut up, Cyborg!" $My co-author's idea...$

I shot Raven a double take. I could only wonder, _'What's she hiding?_

Adam asked, "Raven, why did you make them?" I glared at him.

Raven said nothing.

"Come on, you know something you're not telling us!" Adam persisted.

Still, Raven said nothing, but the rear view mirror spun around a few times.

Adam **would've** kept going, but I clamped a hand on his mouth. "Stop acting like an immature idiot!" I hissed.

"What? I'm not!"

Beast Boy's head hit the seat in front of him (my seat). I could tell that he was laughing.

I had a window seat, so I banged my head against the window.

* * *

When we got to Titans Tower, of course, the first thing Adam did was pester Raven. I made him stop. 

We met up with Robin, who said, "I couldn't find your parents, Adam and Katrina. Are you from out of town?"

Adam said, somewhat nervously, "Uh, we're not exactly from this world."

"What?" Robin asked.

Cyborg explained everything that had happened.

"What? They? How? Who?" Robin stuttered.

"Our words exactly." I said. "Do you have access to the tape from the man filming the documentary?"

"Actually, no, but I could get it pretty soon."

'_Good.'_ I thought. Then I doubled over in pain. I let out a little yelp then reached for my right side with my left hand.

Starfire gasped and helped me up.

She accidentally caught me bad my bad side and I yelped again.

Raven examined my side. "It looks pretty bad. We'd better get you to the med center." She turned to Adam. "You too."

"But..." He started, but a that's-an-order look from Raven shut him up (I've GOT to try that sometime!).

I suddenly felt tired. Everything began swirling, then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up with Starfire looking over me. "Glorious! She has awoken!" Star said. She **would've** given me a bone crushing hug, but Raven came into the room at that moment. 

"How's Katrina?" Raven asked.

I smiled. That was the first time---to my knowledge---that Raven had called me by my name.

"I'm awake, but a little woozy and wanting to know what's been happening."

Raven smiled. "Well, we wanted you to know that we got a copy of the tape."

I sat up. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
